


Brick By Boring Brick

by millipii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Basically Sam And Lucifer, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Fluff, Hell, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multichapter, Nice Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam-Centric, Samifer - Freeform, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millipii/pseuds/millipii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't mind being different, until it turns out that he is a demonic human hybrid and is also the vessel of Lucifer. Who is real. And trying to hit on him so they can share Sam's body.</p><p>Then Sam begins feeling a tiny bit uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAlmightyMochaLatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyMochaLatte/gifts).



Sam Winchester has always known he was different. Always.

And it wasn't just because he murdered fairy tale creatures six days a week, or that his family lived off of credit card scams, or even that he sometimes felt like he was falling apart inside and no one seemed to understand.

It wasn't because of the fact that he didn't have any real friends until college, never dated a girl before Jess, never had a birthday party that consisted of more than Dean and himself. No, Sam just feels in his bones that he isn't like anyone else.

He hides it. Fairly well, he thinks. He lives a lie and then slowly becomes one. Sam finds that he doesn't mind being different. He can tolerate hunting (but only with Dean), and he becomes a master in breaking and entering. He doesn't mind helping people, and sometimes he finds himself smiling at Dean's ancient rock CD's and the beaten down Impala.

It's worth feeling like you'll never belong if you can make it to Stanford. Especially if you get to meet a girl like Jess, the first real friend he's actually had. And he knows that he'll never be like Dean or Bobby or Dad, and that's okay because he can be  _better._ And he can be more determined and leave the family business and he won't feel a thing because he's different and strong and it feels good.

Sam is okay with feeling like he has a hole straight through his heart, because its only a small hole that he thinks is probably cause by excessive studying and his emotionally unstable family. Probably. He kinda doesn't really know why he feels like he does, but he doesn't really care because he can be happy and go to college parties and skip the biweekly demonic exorcisms for once.

It feels nice. It feels...  _happy_? Almost happy? He has only felt this kind of content a select few times, and always with Dean. Dean was so, excruciatingly and painfully different from Sam, and no matter how hard the younger Winchester tried, he could never seem to fit in with the rest of the army-family facade. He doesn't care, though, as long as he can go a month without killing anything, Sam is overwhelmingly happy.

Except for that small difference, the void between himself and the world around him that seems to carve him out and string him up and leave him raw. The hole that empties even more after Jess is killed, after he witnesses more deaths than he has in years. And the hole grows wider, gaping at him through his dreams and visions that threaten mind-numbing headaches that last for hours (he doesn't tell Dean). As it grows, Sam is proud. Irrevocably proud that he is useful and special. And different.

Yeah, Sam doesn't mind being different, until it turns out that he is a demonic human hybrid and is also the vessel of Lucifer. Who is real. And trying to hit on him so they can share Sam's body.

Then Sam begins feeling a tiny bit  _uncomfortable._


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place early season 4 to early season 5. An early update for you guys, and a way for me to actually practice writing stuff to prepare for next year's DCBB... XD  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Angels. It all started with the angels.

At first, Sam was excited. Dean was dragged out of Hell, angels were, real, there was staggering evidence of an actual God watching over them... Until it turned out that God was actually missing, Dean refused to talk about anything, and to top it all off, the angels were giant assholes.

“Sam Winchester.”

His name was the first two words out of his mouth as he greeted the angel Castiel for the first time. His mind was racing, staring down into the face of the scrawny angel who had rescued Dean from Hell.

~~~

“I know who you are.” Castiel’s gravelly voice responded with. Sam blinked. “Everyone in Heaven knows who you are. Hell too.” The angel’s tone was oddly clipped, like he was struggling to hold back resentment and anger. Which was understandable. After all, Sam had kinda been the one to send Dean to Hell in the first place, even if it was Dean’s choice. But the angels didn’t have to be such jerks about it…

“Wait, what?” Sam asked as the words’ meanings hit him. Why was he so famous upstairs? Castiel just glared at him some more. Sam flinched.

“When you have the entirety of Hell rooting for you as the new leader, it’s a bit hard to forget your name. You caused a multitude of chaos, Sam Winchester.” The name sounded clunky and foreign on Castiel’s lips. Sam attempted to make eye contact with Dean, who was staring intently at the smaller man. Typical.

“Oh,” was the only thing that could come from Sam’s lips.

Nobody said anything for a few minutes. Dean was still staring at Castiel, who was looking like he was trying not to glance back but failing miserably. Finally, Sam couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m gonna go get some food. Be back in a few.” He turned to search for the car keys.

“Dude. Gimme some pie,” Dean ordered. Sam’s mouth twitched up into a smile as he pulled on his jacket, keys jangling as his brother tossed them to him with a flourish.

“Do I ever forget it?”

“Yes. All the time. Now get outta here and don’t come back until you have food.” Dean practically shoved him out the door while Castiel flashed out of the room, disappearing in thin air. With that, Sam walked away, confusion and mixed feelings about Castiel growing in his head. He could ask questions later. For now, he decided to just keep things calm and be cautious while his brother cast longing glances over his shoulder.

Sam shuddered.

He didn’t even want to think about Dean with anyone. Too weird. Lines crossed.

He started up the Impala, engine groaning in protest as the tires crackled against the pavement. Sam drove off, determined to get some healthy food for once.

(and this time he wouldn’t forget the pie).

~~~

“Sam.”

The voice was female, distinct. He knew it. He had heard her before, the lilting tone, the whispers in the dark.

“Sam.”

He couldn’t remember who she was. Who… Who was she? His dreams swirled, disappearing in the blink of an eye. Sam stirred, his mind pounding, blood rushing to his head and filling himself with his name.

“Sam. Sam. Sam. Saaaam. SAM!”

His eyes flew open. Rolling over on his side, he felt a warm body pressed up against his, curving to match his figure. It was familiar, warm. Jess’s body aligned with his perfectly in more ways than one. Sam trailed his fingers down her arm sleepily, leaning down to bury a kiss in the curve of her neck, pressing light fluttering touches to her collarbone.

Jess. He’d missed her.

She was saying something, her lips were moving, but he couldn’t hear. He was too caught up in the scent of it all, enamored with the way she smelt of lilacs and vanilla and faintly of greasy french fries from the diner where she worked.

“I love you,  Jess.” The words were hoarse on his lips and he didn’t realize how much he meant them until that moment. She smiled sadly, sitting up to face him. He turned away, not wanting her to see him tear up. Words fell out, once by one, confessions meant for her ears, things he could never tell Dean. Jess’s slender hands wove their way through his hair as he spoke, breath cool on the back of his neck.

“People change, Jess.” His voice wavered. “Bad people? They change. They can get better. I promise you, I’m better now.” Sam let his eyelids flutter close as Jess drew closer, wrapping her arms around the back of his waist. He leaned into her touch, eyes pricking with tears. He missed this.

“People can get second chances and learn from their mistakes..There is such thing as redemption.”

“No, Sam.” Jess’s voice suddenly turned cold in an instant. Sam felt chills run down his spine as she pulled away, a dark expression on her face, a smile that went hard around the edges. “No there isn’t.” He looked away.

“How can you be so sure?”

A pause.

“Because you freed me.” A new voice replaced Jess, a man’s voice. Sam felt his blood run cold at the sound of it. No. It couldn’t be. He whipped his head around, his heart skipping a beat as he took a good look at the man behind him.

No.

No, no no no no.

NO.

NO!

The man smirked, eyes wide and boring holes straight into Sam’s skull.

“That’s right,” he said, twisting to face Sam head on. “You know who I am.”

It couldn’t be. Terror struck him deep as he scrambled off the bed, backing up against the wall as far away from the man as possible.

“Lucifer.”

“Bingo.” Lucifer kept his gaze level, looking him straight in the eyes. Sam had to hold back the bile rising in the back of his throat as Lucifer continued. “You are a hard one to find, Sam.” He tilted his head. If Sam hadn't known better, he would’ve thought the other man to be a picture of innocence. “Harder than most humans. Though… I don’t suppose you’d tell me where you are?”

Sam shook his head slightly, breath hitching as Lucifer made to stand up. He quickly raised his arms, ready to fight if needed.

“What do you want with me?” Every word Sam said was filled with rage, tinged with fear. Lucifer just chuckled and sat back down, the blankets around him rustling slightly.

“Thanks to you, I walk the Earth.” Lucifer’s smile grew wider, his eyes glinting dangerously in the moonlight. “I’d like to give you a gift of sorts,” he announced, staring straight at Sam.

“I don’t want anything from you,” he spat, simmering with anger.

“I’m so sorry, Sam, I… I really am,” Lucifer stuttered, looking almost apologetic except for the trace of malice in his smile. “But Nick here is just an improvisation. Plan B. Can barely contain me without spontaneously combusting.”

Sam curled his lip in disgust. “What are you talking about?” The realization was slowly dawning on him but he refused to believe it, refused to accept the fact that-

“Why do you think you were in that chapel?” Lucifer’s words were heavy, said slowly as he finally rose from the mattress. “You’re the one, Sammy.”

“No,” Sam whispered.

“You’re my vessel.”

“No,” he repeated.

“Yes.” Lucifer’s mouth was a straight line, his eyes glimmering with something Sam couldn’t even name.

“No! That’ll never happen!” Sam tried his hardest to cling on to his sanity, to grasp at the falling pieces of his mind as everything he knew began to break. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak anymore, just stood there staring in disbelief at Lucifer.

“I’m sorry, but it will.”

“I will kill myself before letting you in,” Sam snapped venomously, trying to make sense of what was happening. He couldn’t let Lucifer win. Couldn’t be the vessel. Lucifer just rolled his eyes at the words.

“And I’ll just bring you back.”

Sam’s face fell, doubt flickering across his expression. The other man sighed.

 “Sam.” He looked sad, but Sam knew this was only for show. “My heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders.” Lucifer moved to rest a hand on Sam’s shoulder, but he backed away, the corner of the side table behind him jabbing into his thigh.

 “Don’t you dare touch me,” Sam seethed. Lucifer’s facade dropped.

“I will never lie to you. I will never trick you.” The menacing silhouette of the fallen angel began to disintegrate into the darkness slowly, eyes glaring furiously at Sam the entire time.

“But you will say ‘yes’ to me,” Lucifer whispered. His striking blue eyes blinked before resuming staring at Sam.

“Why me?” Sam asked, bowing his head as the tears that had been pressing behind his eyes finally began to freely flow.

“Because it had to be you, Sam.” Lucifer looked so sad for Sam that he almost bought it. Almost.

He blinked and lifted his head, only to see that Lucifer had disappeared. He was alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated and they make me ridiculosly happy! :3


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is thrown in the Pit and the first thing he does is get beat up. Typical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that updates will be every Thursday and every other Friday. Woo! I'm actually on schedule! Anyways. I might change that later but for now it's Thursday. Here you go @AGhostStory, here's your precious update.
> 
> Note: I'm so sorry if this doesn't live up to the normal high expectation, I'm so freaking tired because of school starting again and staying up late and trying to binge watch so many things I'm just a bit overwhelmed but I swear I'll actually edit this and the upcoming chapters when I'm not sleep deprived and starving.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam figured he could tolerate just about anything. Demons beating him bloody with a metal pipe? He’s had worse. Group of vampires kidnapping Dean for ransom? It’s already happened once or twice. But being thrown into a burning pit in the depth of Hell? Having Satan trying to flirt with him? No matter how ridiculously, this was what set Sam on the path to his insanity.

~~~

The wind whipping his tangled hair was the first sensation he had actually felt. Before that moment, he had been trapped, helpless, fighting Lucifer’s control over his body. Sam grit his teeth, reaching for the pain, the feeling of the strands pulling at his cheekbones, straining to hear Dean’s broken voice as it called out in despair. Sam stumbled towards the ever-growing hole, blinking back tears except not quite being able to hide everything. He felt his face regain feeling as a wave of emotion came crashing over him, stinging his bones and making everything sting. Sam could feel Lucifer recoil for a second. That was all he needed.

He felt words being forced out of his throat. He wished he knew what he told Dean before he tackled Michael, grabbing him with all the strength he had left, and let himself fall. The last thing he heard was a strangled sob before he heard nothing at all.

The wind was rushing around him, swallowing his ears and whipping him raw. The door to the Pit was somewhere below him, though he was too battered to notice. There was no colour in the fall at all. Sam was sweltering in the intensity of it all before he felt Lucifer rip from his body and everything went black.

~~~

A sharp blow to Sam’s abdomen brought him painfully back to his reality. Cold breath pushed at his lips as Sam struggled to recover from the aching feeling.

“W-what… the hell?” His voice came out in ragged gasps as whoever had kicked him before began full on attacking, fingers clawing at every strand of hair on his head and punches landing brutally upon his chest. Sam cried out, blindly attacking whatever he could. It was no use.

“You locked me down here,” a voice hissed in his ear. Sam resisted the temptation to wipe away the spit. It was Michael. “You locked me hear in this hellhole.” The punches came more forcefully, leaving blood to force its way out of Sam’s throat. “You have destroyed my reign in Heaven.” Sam could feel the blood draining from his body along with his energy. The pain numbed his body, knocked the air out of him. “You. Deserve. This.” Michael whispered forcefully. He shoved Sam’s face into the ground. Sam could feel his nose snap as even more red blurred his vision.

As Michael began to dig his fingers, one by one, into Sam’s skin, Sam found that his voice was unable to work. The fingers pierced his skin, drawing thick streams of blood to ooze out as Sam yelped in protest. He began seeing spots of color flash across his vision as the torture of the injuries took over.

“Michael.” The voice was low and dangerous, coming from somewhere behind the archangel. Sam blinked, biting back vomit from the pain and sickness he felt from looking upon the new figure, Lucifer. His vessel was the one that he had before Sam, the one called Nick who had exploded somewhere along the way. Except this Nick was... handsome. The skin was no longer peeling at the edges. Instead, Lucifer had a certain glow, almost beautiful in the deep shadows of the Pit.

“Stay away from him,” Lucifer whispered. His voice was almost feral, wild, not quite human.

“He put us back, brother. Back here. Don’t you despise him?” Michael questioned, digging his nails further into Sam’s arm. Sam did scream this time, voice hoarse from blood and wrecked from the fall. Lucifer’s eyes glinted dangerously.

“No.”

In the blink of an eye, the two brothers were fighting, blood splattering the ground everywhere. Sam couldn’t take it anymore. His body was screaming for some rest. His nose began to throb, his eyes began to water, and his mind became numb to the sound of screaming. Sam closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucifer and Sam have a talk about monsters and Luci has a lot of feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the updates every Thursday are changed to about-every-Thursday. Whoops. I've just been kinda busy with my Cherik fic, Turtlenecks and Tea, along with my other Spn stuff so I'm swamped right now. Who needs homework when I've got Samifer.
> 
> My life is literally 99% gay fan fiction guys.
> 
> I need Jesus.
> 
> (jk jk Lucifer's way better)

Sam's entire body burned. 

Like being fried-in-an-oven burned. Like someone had plucked him off the grand and dipped his entire body in bubbling, scalding hot acid. His eyes were watering heavily, tears pouring out so hard that he couldn't even see through the pain. His face was on fire, his hands felt like all of his skin had been burnt off, and all he could smell was the suspicious smoldering of skin, melting away and peeling back to reveal the sharp metallic scent of blood.

His breathing came out in gasps, his throat stinging as he felt his whole body shake from the violent coughs wreaking havoc on his body.

Writhing in pain on the floor of Hell wasn't a good way to wake up.

~~~

It ended as soon as it started. Short. Abrupt. Unexpected. Sam let out a strangled sob, paralyzed for a second before letting his hands fly up to bury themselves in his own hair. This place was doing things to his mind, bad things that he couldn't quite grasp. His eyes flew open, raw from crying and smudged with sleep deprivation. Sam blinked, wondering exactly how long he was out before he realized he had more important issues to deal with.

Like _Satan_.

The rest of the pit was less of a brooding dark hole this time and more of a blood orange cavern. Sam thought it looked like what the inside of a pumpkin would look like. Taking a look around, he realized that there was no Lucifer or Michael in sight. Which was slightly terrifying to know. He was propped up against a pulsing and goopy wall, a squishy, organ-like substance that made his skin crawl. Besides the endless tangle of blackened chains hanging overhead and the miles and miles of the wall around him, Sam could see nothing else in the distance.

He let his shoulders relax. Hell wasn't that bad yet. He just needed to find a way out. And fast.

At least there wasn't any torture involved. Ever since Lucifer and Michael had run off to God knows where, Sam hadn't seen either of them. But he still didn't know how long he was asleep. They could've been gone for an hour or days. Time seemed to pass in a blur in the Pit. He wasn't even sure if it was morning or nighttime.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a shadowy figure slowly coming into his field of vision. At first he had to squint to make out the dark shape against the blurry outline of Hell, but once he it came into view, Sam froze.

The silhouette was no doubt Lucifer.

Sam recognized those broad shoulders, the shape of his hair against the scarlet wall, the way his arms swayed slightly when he walked. His blood pulsed quickly beneath his skin, and it felt like all the air was sucked right out of him. He didn't know what to do, there was nowhere that he could hide where Lucifer couldn't find him. The pure terror inside of him built up, pushing its way out through his lips as he tried not to make a sound. 

The other man was getting closer. Sam could almost see the faint tendrils of black fog slithering around his body. He wasn't sure if it was real or another trick of the Pit. Lucifer was only ten feet away by the time Sam finished contemplating his escape. He could hardly breathe.

"Now that my brother's gone, we can finally have some alone time." Sam's heart dropped to the depths of his stomach. "Hello, Sammy." Lucifer called, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. Sam stiffened.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, now, don't be like that. After all, I'm being so nice in forgiving you for dumping me back in here."

"Yeah, well I'm not sorry," Sam growled. Lucifer just giggled. God, did Sam just hear Lucifer of all people _giggle_?

"You have to be. Just a little sorry. You're just so in love with me, you're already regretting your decision." 

"Never." At this, Lucifer laughed, sending shivers down Sam's spine.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy..." Lucifer closed the gap between them, standing inches away from Sam's chest. He could feel Lucifer's cool breath on his neck, the smokey black tendrils of fog curling around both of them. "You don't have to pretend. I mean, there's a lot to like. I'm devilishly handsome." His mouth twitched into a lopsided grin that was almost kind of cute. Almost.

"Get away from me," Sam whispered, suddenly realizing their closeness. He tried to back away to no avail, his spine meeting the lumpy surface of the wall. Lucifer whined.

"Again with the rejection. Really? I mean, I'm not _that_ bad in bed." His grin grew wider. "It's a pity you don't wanna hit this. You'd have a hell of a good time."

Sam almost groaned at the atrocity that was Satan making puns but then realized that _Satan was making puns_. Lucifer reached out his arms to place gently around Sam's neck.

Which almost gave Sam a heart attack.

What was happening? Was he planning to twist his neck? Was this where the torture came in? Sam couldn't bear the thought of Lucifer even laying a finger on him. He made a noise somewhere between a muffled grunt and a whisper-scream, twisting out of Lucifer's grasp and stumbling a couple feet away. Sam's breath came out in gasps, eyes wide with fright. There was no way he was letting a murderer, the guy who hurt Dean, the one who killed Cas... No way he would be able to lay a finger on Sam's body. 

"Don't you dare touch me, you-you-" 

"Monster?" Lucifer's eyebrows rose. "Wow, I haven't been called that before." His voice was laced with sarcasm. Sam's mouth set into a thin line.

"Yes. A monster who has killed people. You've hurt people I care about, people who are my family. And you think that you get to touch me?" Sam clenched his fists, nails boring tiny half-circles into his skin.

"Well," Lucifer stated. "Yes, actually." Before he knew what was happening, Sam was racing a fist to vault at Lucifer's face. His fist collided with the other man's nose, drawing out the sharp metallic tang of blood as Lucifer just laughed. Sam recoiled from his punch and looked at him, watching in despair as the wound healed itself. Lucifer took a step towards him. 

"I am not a monster." Lucifer's mouth was set in a small frown, fingers drumming agains his sleeves as he crossed his arms. "I was an angel. One of the best. I was treasured, and loved, and life was good." His voice turned cold. "And then God created humans. The big mistake. He focused too much on their petty ways, their hatred and murder, their lies and blood and the men shoved to the dirt while being trampled on by dirty soles." Sam's breath almost stopped at the venom in Lucifer's voice. It almost had him convinced that Lucifer was right.

"And I revealed their wrongness," Lucifer continued, oblivious to Sam's distress. "I told God how the humans lived their lives in a curtain of blood and He blamed me for their mistaken truths. So my brother cast me down here amongst the _filth_ and the _hunger_...

"He let me rot!" Lucifer suddenly yelled. His whole body shook, his face contorted in a mask of pain and anger, his smile washed away with newfound hatred. "They left me to die, Sammy." His voice was quieter, more  They abandoned me. Just like Dean abandoned you. Like your father abandoned you." A seed of doubt that had been growing in Sam's mind started growing even more. He had to force himself not to fall for it, force himself not to give in.

But what if Lucifer was right?

"No, no, no. Dean wouldn't-"

"He would," Lucifer whispered, raising a hand to place it on Sam's shoulder. He took small steps around Sam, sensing his distress. "He's done it before, he has, and you know it. Everyone you've loved had betrayed you, Sammy."

"But..." Sam's mind was racing. He suddenly felt dizzy, out of place, like something was blocking his air.

"We're not so different, you and I. Deep down you know it's true." Lucifer's arms were winding around Sam's chest, his breath reaching the nape of his neck. Sam found himself not minding. _  
_

"We want the same thing, Sam."

"And what's that?" Sam whispered, still hesitant to relax into Lucifer's grasp. The other man paused long enough to pull Sam down so that his head aligned with Sam's shoulders, placing his mouth right up against Sam's ear.

"To be loved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos in honor of Lucifer's bad puns. He needs the emotional support.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can't believe he's actually having a civil conversation with Lucifer. Who called him cute. Which was to be expected.
> 
> The unexpected part is that he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm so sorry for not posting last week! Some pretty crappy stuff happened last Thursday when I was supposed to update, and then since it was Labour Day weekend, we did family stuff while I was slowly dying. So yeah. I'm sorry.
> 
> But anyways, I'm actually emotionally stable now (for the most part), and the regular schedule is back on! Two-three updates coming this week for me failing as a writer! Okay, I'll stop talking now, here have some Samifer. Enjoy!

"Get away from me." Sam's voice cut through the silence, forcing him to pull himself back into reality. What was he doing? He had to focus, had to make sure he wouldn't let Lucifer get into his head. Sam had to be strong. He took a deep breath and pulled back from Lucifer's close proximity, watching warily to figure out the other man's next move. Lucifer frowned, the corner of his lips twitching downwards ever so slightly. He sighed.

"Hey, we're making progress. At least we're past violence. We are past violence, correct?" He raised an eyebrow at Sam, who paused for a moment and then curtly nodded. Lucifer grinned in response. "Good! Now we can get to know each other without the messy formalities of beating each other up."

"I think I already know you pretty well," Sam snapped. At that, Lucifer  _tsked_.  


"You'd be surprised."

"Oh, I don't think I would be."

"Honestly, Sammy," Lucifer drawled, crossing his arms nonchalantly and leaning on the wall of the Pit. "You should really get over this," his gaze pierced through Sam's, and the latter's head spun slightly. "Whatever this _thing_ is you have against me."

Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I don't have a _thing_ ," he made half-hearted air quotes. "Against you."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe I do. But it's for a good reason. You're a murderer."

"Am not!" Lucifer protested. This time it was Sam to stare him down until he relented. "I've killed a handful of people. So what? None of them mattered anyways."

Sam felt a chill run down his spine as he remembered who he was talking to. For moment, he had almost forgotten to be careful, almost forgotten that this was the man who had killed Cas, who had tried to kill Dean. His eyes hardened once more.

"Every life matters," he whispered, tone sharp and clipped with silent anger pressing behind every word. "Every single life." Lucifer just chuckled lightly.

"Oh Sammy. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy..." His voice trailed off, before he drew himself closer, an inch away from being flush against each other's chests. Sam's voice caught in his throat, every inch of him screaming, tensing, ready to defend himself. Lucifer paused for a moment before standing on his tip-toes and smirking, eyes flashing in the dim light of the Pit.

"You're so cute."

Sam felt like he should probably be feeling some kind of sickness in his stomach at Lucifer's words, but there was nothing. Only a strange _giggly_ feeling that started somewhere at the back of his throat.

This feeling, he determined, was not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are the best. Literally.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is long overdue but I had this chapter saved as a draft and I'm gonna post it anyways.

It's been two months.

Two. Long. Months. Trapped in a literal hell-hole that always smelt of BO and rotting corpses. Surprisingly enough, Sam thought he was warming up to Lucifer. Only a but, though, as the other man still intimidated him and could probably crush Sam's neck with his own bare hands. Not to mention the fact that he was a mass murderer.

Sam kept bringing up that fact in his mind, rolling it over until it grew stale and he had to put it away. Lucifer, the babbling, slightly awkward annoyance locked down here with him, had actually killed people. Sam shifted, squeezing his eyes shut even more, and trying to go back to sleep. Sometimes his thoughts were too much for him.

The bottom of the Pit was rocky, if the floor of Hell could even be described. In certain areas, it had a sticky wet feeling that clung to the skin and never quite went away. Sam did his best to avoid those. In other patches of the Pit, there was scattered bones, snapped and weaved into the sand-like blackness of the soil. These shrapnels of what appeared to be human matter, smelled the worst. The first time Sam was greeted with half of a skull jabbing into his abdomen, he nearly screamed.

Sam slept close to the wall, in the frigid and solid nooks he could find. He supposed that since he was technically dead, he didn't really need sleep. He saw the chance to get away from Lucifer and gladly took it.

 As he was huddled in his sleeping position, desperately hoping that Lucifer wouldn't notice he was awake, Sam felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to prickle. His eyes flew shut again, urging his body to resume a relaxed position. _Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me_ , his mind screamed. Then he actually screamed.

Lucifer had apparently decided it was a good idea to wake Sam up by belly flopping on top of the man's body, weight pressing heavily down on Sam's lungs restricting his air.

Did he even need to breathe? Sam decided he didn't want to find out.

 "Saaaammmmy!" Lucifer drawled, mouth curved into a devious smile. Sam groaned in annoyance, struggling under the weight of the small but rather heavy man. He rolled on his side, effectively flipping them both over so Sam was basically straddling Lucifer's waist. He quickly turned an alarming shade of red and sprung away, hopefully before the other man noticed anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? Pleeeease?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading! Kudos make me update faster and comments make me cry with happiness and I will befriend you.
> 
> *insert shameless self promo for my other spn fanfics here*


End file.
